Doctor Myotis
Doctor Myotis is a mad geneticist that transformed himself into a half human half bat creature with the intent in transforming more people into hybrid manimals like himself. Creation Doctor Myotis is a character that came about from a brainstorming session in the September of 2012, for a very different story, one that featured a group of bats trying to survive a night whilst being targeted by a mentally challenged Owl. One of these bats was the groups scientist based on one of the bats from the genus Myotis. While this story never got anywhere the name stuck, and was recycled for a more humanoid bat like villain, originally for the character Drakania, before he was transfered to Five-Star's (at the time) limmited rouges gallery. Character History First Contact Doctor Myotis had already achieved the ability, through an unknown means, to transform into his bat like form, and on reading about Five-Star in the papers, hatched a plan to capture Five-Star and determine how she got her powers. Committing a series of easy to trace crimes, thanks to a bat broach placed at every crime scene, he eventually got the confrontation he wanted, with the pair of aerial combatants seemingly even matched as they duelled over the city. Eventually the fight moved out of the city towards the A2 road that ran past Canterbury, with Five-Star and Myotis duelling over commuter traffic before being hit by a truck. Whilst Five-Star's amour softened the blow, Myotis was thrown onto the hard shoulder and reverted back to his human form with life threatening injuries. The dying villain was taken to hospital with the police telling Five-Star that he had died on route, in reality Myotis was in intensive care under armed guard, and his 'death' was used to validate the arrest of the heroine by a xenophobic armed response unit within the police force. Cometh the Harpies Doctor Myotis would return many months later fully healed from his injuries. Discharging himself Myotis walked through the city centre and watched Five-Star chasing down a team of female pickpockets nicknamed the Harpies. After they were arrested, Myotis followed the police van they were in and attacked the vehicle releasing the Harpies and carrying them off before the officers escorting them could respond to the assault. Returning to one of his old labs Myotis offered the women power akin to his own, albeit down a more avian route, in return for them distracting Five-Star while he recovered a piece of equipment he needed to complete an experiment. Agreeing the Harpies were transformed and Myotis used their crime spree as cover to retrieve a sample of Eiter, a gene altering chemical, from a derelict World War II base. Using the chemical to power his evolution blaster Myotis waited for the Harpies to be captured before taking to the city himself, only for Five-Star to track him down and engage him in ariel combat before destroying the evolution blasters power source. Flying to 'the Loft' Myotis attacked Five-Star's roomate Monique De la Croique and her boyfriend Ryan Bishop before being taken out once again by Five-Star. Powers Due to his bat like physiology not only can Myotis fly under his own power, he also has the ability to utilize active echolocation as a weapon. When focused the sonic pulses he creates to aid in navigation can be used to shatter glass, such as the stained glass windows in Canterbury Cathedral, and cause agitations in his opponents nervous system, causing intense bursts of pain to grip his enemies bodies. In addition to the echolocation, Myotis also has superior night vision to normal humans although this is a double edged sword since bright lights effectively leave him blinded. Doctor Myotis also has an unspecified degree of superhuman strength, as demonstrated when he liberated the Harpies by ripping the back doors of a police van, and then flying away carrying all three of his intended targets at once. Even weighed down by additional bodies, Myotis still managing to leave the area before the police driver and armed guards could react to his assault on their vehicle. Skills While his sanity can be questioned there is no doubt the Doctor Myotis is a skilled chemist and biologist as evidenced by his own mutation and the 'evolution' weapons he created in his misanthropic campaign against humanity.Category:Bad Characters Category:Five-Star Foes Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Sonic Manipulation Category:Flying Characters Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Flight